This invention relates to a resistance force generator that generates a resistance force on an input operation unit in accordance with the game content (information), such as the type or status of the game.
Conventionally, an input operation unit such as a button or a lever of an operation device for a game machine for home use is impelled by a spring or the like so as to restore a prescribed state, and when the input operation unit is operated, the spring is deformed in accordance with its displacement and it is subject to a reaction force due to its resilience.
With such a construction, if one plays a game by prescribing the actions on the action target on the monitor screen by manipulating operation buttons, etc., one can only experience what happens by watching the character on the monitor""s screen (video) and by hearing the sound that is generated from the monitor (audio), and because actually the actions take place only functionally by manipulation of the user""s fingers, there is no experiential function provided by the feedback to the operation device.
Reaction generators have been developed whereby when, due to the type of the game and manipulation of the input operation unit, one encounters a specified action or scene, the game performance is improved with an enhanced sense of presence in that the experience fed back from the game machine main unit to one""s fingers and arms is obtained in the input unit itself.
For example, a device shown in FIG. 1 converts the turning force generated by a motor 1, etc. to a linear motion while reducing speed and increasing power with a speed reduction mechanism 6 of a gear 2, a gear 3, a pinion 4, a rack 5, etc., thus performing transmission to the input operation unit of a lever 8, etc. by a linkage 7. Interposed between the speed reduction mechanism 6 and the linkage 7 is a buffering member 10 formed of a spring 9, etc. The buffering member 10 generates a reaction force in accordance with the operation displacement of lever 8 and prevents an excessive force from being applied to the constituent parts.
A device shown in FIG. 2 is constructed so as to transmit the turning force generated by motor 11, etc. to the input operation unit formed of a lever 20, etc. via a speed reduction mechanism 16 of a worm 12, a worm wheel 13, a pinion 14, a rack 15, etc., a buffering member 18 formed of a spring 17, etc., and a linkage 19. This device differs from that in FIG. 1 in that the rack 15 and the pinion 14 prevent the reaction force of the input unit from being transmitted to the motor 11.
In the devices shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the reaction force of the levers 8, 20 is modified by modifying the amount of deflection of the springs 9, 17 by the drive of motors 1, 11 in accordance with game information.
On these two devices, providing a speed reduction mechanisms 6, 16 increases the number of parts and is disadvantageous in reliability and cost.
Because a number of mechanisms are interposed between the motors 1, 11 and the input operation units, there is rattling caused by a backlash, which tends to detract from the direct feeling transmitted to the fingertips, because the desired resistance force is not generated instantaneously.
Moreover, in the conventional devices of this type, a xe2x80x9creaction forcexe2x80x9d is generated which is proportional to the amount of manipulation of the input operation unit, that is, to the displacement of the input operation unit. If the amount of displacement of the input operation unit from its neutral state is small, the reaction force is small, and if it is large, the reaction force is large. Thus it has been impossible to generate a xe2x80x9cresistance forcexe2x80x9d that is proportional to the operation speed of the input operation unit.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above problems, and to provide a resistance force generator that can generate a xe2x80x9cresistance forcexe2x80x9d which is proportional to the operation speed of the input operation unit, can reduce the number of parts, and allow one to have a full direct feeling in the sense of touch transmitted to the fingertips.
The above and other objects of the present invention are obtained by a resistance force generator that generates, in accordance with game information, a resistance force which corresponds to input operations on an input operation unit of the input means, by which information is input to the main unit, of the main unit of the game machine, the resister force generator comprising a container that accommodates a magnetic substance; rotating members which rotate based on an input operation of the input operation unit, and a magnetic field generation means which generates a magnetic field inside said container in accordance with the game information.
The rotating members may be arranged in a state in which a part of their periphery is immersed in said magnetic substance when there is no magnetic field, or they may be arranged in a state in which all of one of their surface sides is immersed in said magnetic substance when there is no magnetic field. Also, the rotating members may have a structure that has an accommodation unit which accommodates said magnetic substance when there is a magnetic field. Preferably, the rotating members are rotary vanes made of a nonmagnetic substance.
As the magnetic substance, one may use a magnetic powder or a magnetic fluid.
As the magnetic field generation means, one may use an electromagnet, etc. Preferably, this magnetic field generation means is arranged so that it collects the magnetic substance over the entire region of the rotating members when a magnetic field is generated.
The container may have a structure that has, in a part separated from the rotating members, a space in which a magnetic substance collects when a magnetic field is generated.
With such a configuration, generating a magnetic field with the magnetic field generation means causes the magnetic substance to be excited and magnetically aggregate, and consequently increases or decreases the resistance force of the rotation of the rotating members.
Also, the resistance force generator that generates, in accordance with game information, resistance force that corresponds to input operations on the input operation unit of the input means comprises a magnetic member which rotates based on input operation of the input operation unit and a magnetic field generation means that produces a magnetic field directed toward said magnetic member in accordance with game information.
With such a configuration, the resistance force of the rotation of the magnetic member is increased by generating a magnetic field by means of the magnetic field generation means.